


Novelty Goods

by Bunsuu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsuu/pseuds/Bunsuu
Summary: Porn what plot. Taking "dirty mech fluid" to an extreme.Megatron finds a surprise under Primal's chest plating. Truly, Maximals are sexual deviants.





	Novelty Goods

The novelty of having a bot bearing their spark so easily during interfacing was almost hypnotic for a Predacon that is so much so the embodiment of what it meant to be a Predacon down to the last circuit like Megatron was. It was... alluring, to watch the spark pulse in time with their movements, and to feel the tingling sensation from the tendrils of light tickling the tactile sensors on his fingertips was in a way intoxicating. No Predacon would ever let another do such a thing to their sparks, no, that was too... intimate. Too trusting of their partner.

Optimus Primal, though... bared it on his command with Dinobot's urging. At first he couldn't believe his optics. But he realized what he was seeing was very real when Dinobot's own chestplates folded back and their synchronizing cords expanded from their sockets. His first time witnessing them... share so openly like that had rendered Megatron speechless enough he didn't give another order until they both had overloaded and closed their plating. Eventually he gained the confidence to ask Primal, because Dinobot would never allow it because he too was onlined and existed as a Predacon, to actually touch the glowing source of his life. It was while playing with the glowing orb while Primal rode Dinobot's spike that he had noticed... something rather _peculiar_ on Optimus' spark housing.

"What's this?" Megatron verbally questioned, taking the semi-transparent red tube between his index and thumb and tugging it gently.

To his surprise, part of the tube slipped out of a slot the tip had been kept in, and on further inspection even extended from where it came. On the other side of the housing an identical tube lay undisturbed, too.

"That's-oh--" Primal choked out a moan and moved his hips a little quicker when the Predacon tugged more of the tube out of him.

Did it have neural-tactile sensors? It was perplexing, because there was no sparkfluid or mech fluid running through either tube, as if they weren't working or something. Megatron rolled it between his fingers, examining the foreign object with curiousity. He'd never seen such a thing, or even heard of such a structure on spark housing, and he certainly had nothing like it.

Out of pure wonder, Megatron tried to squeeze the tube as it felt elastic like one of the tubes Tarantulas used in his laboratory. Unsurprisingly, it did give under the pressure a bit. Surprisingly, the action drew a sharp cry from Primal. Pain? Or was it...? He repeated the motion and this time simultaneously rolled it between his thumb and index again, making Primal cry out longer and more feverishly than if he were in discomfort. Interesting.

Quickly drawing the other cylinder from its' port, Megatron took to teasing the Maximal with these tubes, whatever they were. Optimus arched his back toward his ministrations, and he could hear Dinobot gasp upon seeing what he had in his hands... before Dinobot began to rut harder up into Primal.

Something wet leaked out of the objects and onto his fingers, momentarily startling Megatron. He could have sworn these tubes were empty...

The fluid was a saccharine-looking ruby-pinkish color, energon-like and kind of sticky. What was this, now? His scanners came back with the word 'energon', but this wasn't... it didn't look like the mech fluid that one would bleed if a line were cut or would leak. Looking down, both tubes were full of the fluid like energon, too. A light he had previously not noticed due to it being off was on, as well, revealing two butttons above where both tubes were. Realization began to dawn on Megatron distantly as he reached out and hit one of the buttons which forseeably caused a rush of the fluid from its corresponding tubes until he lifted his finger.

Was this what he thought it was?! It couldn't be, Megatron found himself musing, even as he lifted a fluid-soaked servo to his faceplate for one final test to confirm his suspicion. Maximals wouldn't do such a thing. Primal definitely wouldn't do such a thing. It was _Optimus Primal_ , for spark's sake!

Without wasting any time, Megatron tasted the mess on his hand, and...

Oh, Primus be with him...

That was definitely **energon**. Specifically, energon that came from the area surrounding one's spark. In a stupor, Megatron looked down at Primal's spark, then his (flushed) faceplates, and his optics were staring back at Megatron, wide and a grimace from what appeared to be conflicted shame.

"Primal..." he began, quietly and monotone as he regarded the Maximal who was... newly alien to everything Megatron had assumed him to be. "...is this an _interfacing mod_?"

"I can explain--"

Megatron cut him off.

"Optimus Primal, why do you have such an interfacing mod?!"

It was scandalous. It was so incredibly dirty that Megatron suddenly had the reflexive urge to wipe his servo off because that was spark-housing energon and why did this mod exist?! Why, especially, would Primal have such a mod?!!

"You--! This...! You Maximals are so... so... disgusting! What on Cybertron is this mod and why did you get it?! Do you Maximals really drink each other's energon in berth?" Megatron knew he sounded close to hysterical, but he needed answers now before he blew a fuse.

"L-look, I needed the credits, okay--" Optimus was stuttering, looking rather sheepish as he tried to explain himself.

That gave Megatron pause, in the 'choking-on-air-because-did-he-really-just-insinuate-that' kind of way. "Credits? You were selling yourself?!"

"Not exactly, but-"

"You were selling your own fluids?"

Suddenly, Optimus was at a loss for words and looking away from Megatron with his derma in a tight line. Dinobot stilled, sensing that he should. Speaking of Dinobot... he must have known about this, too. And didn't think to tell him. Maybe Dinobot has even... tried Primal's fluids...?

"Primal... you... you... _**whore**_."

Oh, no... now there was a bubbling curiousity brewing... Primal couldn't refuse, especially not after this. A large and growing part of him was enjoying this revelation. Specifically his interfacing protocols.

Well, he might as well try the stuff... he had a feeling that drinking Primal's energon might be enjoyable...

And he really was too curious, and it'd bother him until he tried it.

Besides, Megatron mused as he brought a tube to his mouth causing Primal's vents to hitch, this really was a novel experience...


End file.
